


one love

by chaehyungwonies



Series: wonutokki [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, minhyuk pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: in which minhyuk takes wonho to his first fansign, minhyuk meets i.m for the first time, and 2chain reveal themselves.





	one love

**Author's Note:**

> to those of you who don't follow my twitter: i'm writing a hyungkyun social media au and basically wonutokki is a dance trio, 2Chain is a debuted hip hop duo, minhyuk is one of their fansites, I.M is a solo rapper, and they are all slowly but surely getting to know each other thanks to hyungwon's dance cover of an I.M song. (you can read it @ twitter.com/ricesope/status/960459012507516928)
> 
> to those of you who are following me or have read the au or whatever: this is The Trespass Fansign from minhyuk's pov

“Do I look good,” Minhyuk asked with baited breath, turning from his posing in the full body mirror to give his housemate Hyungwon the biggest puppy eyes he could. Hyungwon was mute as he looked the other man up and down, lips curled around the rim of his steaming cup of morning coffee.

 

“Of course you do,” was Hyungwon’s simple reply, eyes closed with relish as he took another sip from his cup. “You’re Minhyuk, you always look good.”

 

“Smothering me with sappy compliments usually gets you a pass, but seriously, Hyungwon, I need to look _perfect_ for today!”

 

The dancer sighed with an extreme amount of exaggeration that made Minhyuk roll his eyes harder than he should need to at 6 AM. Hyungwon crossed his arms and took on a formal posture and stance, inspecting Minhyuk with sleepily concentrated eyes.

 

Minhyuk himself was dressed in warm tasteful blue hues that contrasted beautifully against his pale skin and the dark jeans on his hips. His feet were donned with combat boots and a gray beanie sat atop his head. Black bangs fell across his forehead and gently framed his face. Nude eyeshadow danced across his eyelids, just enough to not be too much. He personally thought he looked incredibly attractive, but the thought of seeing 2Chain again—seeing them with Wonho the insanely gorgeous ulzzang dancer at his side—made him a bit more self-conscious this time around.

 

“I’m serious,” Hyungwon started, “you look amazing. Jooheon won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

 

“Stop teasing me,” the photographer pouted but turned back to the mirror to fix the collar of his shirt. “Can you get my bags from my room? The ones by the door, it has their gifts, albums, and my camera and lenses in it.”

 

Hyungwon did as asked, mumbling to himself under his breath but Minhyuk didn’t care to ask for the details of his grumblings. He took the bags and waved Hyungwon off, slipping on his glasses before bouncing out the door to greet Wonho for an early lunch before they stood out at the venue early enough to get a good seat. During his walk, he pondered over the special guest 2Chain was apparently bringing over today. The boys had worked with many different artists since their debut, honestly, the prospects were many, both inside and outside their company label.

 

Minhyuk sighed heavily and checked his phone, smiling at the selfie Wonho had updated to announce today being D-Day. He pocketed the device, smile waning as he recalled the conversation he had with Shownu the other day. It burned inside to not be able to say a thing about what caused Hyungwon to go, to drop SNS and Wonutokki to be a goddamn DJ. How Minhyuk wasn’t allowed to tell Wonho, who deserved to know as much as anyone given he originally left when Wonutokki first started and it was Hyungwon who brought him back and helped him stay.

 

In a way, it was weird how Minhyuk was able to know so much about Wonutokki and even slowly but surely be friends just because his best friend is in the group.

 

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by pretty fast, and soon enough, Minhyuk found himself outside the fansign venue, warm tea in his cold hands as Wonho curled up against himself and shivered. “It’s so cold,” the blonde groaned, “I can’t wait to get our asses inside, holy shit.”

 

“Are you Wonho? From Wonutokki?”

 

Minhyuk stepped away from the famous dancer and tightened the scarf around his neck as he pulled up his face mask. He didn’t want to be too easily seen as a fansite, and given Wonutokki interacted with his personal account, he was sure many people recognized his face from that. He didn’t want anyone to draw connections, in fact, he was thinking of bleaching his hair to look different enough now that 2Chain and Wonutokki fans were in communication with each other since their faves interacted.

 

Over the next couple hours, more people came to Wonho and helped distracted the shivering blonde from the cold late winter air brushing against the slowly growing crowd. It didn’t take long after that for everyone to find their way inside, Minhyuk tugging on Wonho’s sleeve to keep him close by. Wonho himself seemed to be in some state of shock or disbelief, probably finally realizing that he was going to see Kihyun in person. Minhyuk could relate, when he got into his first fan sign after 2Chain debuted, he cried behind the camera and ended up taking really shitty pictures. Thankfully his photography skills improved, thanks to classes he’s taken and his side job as a photographer for hire, so he can be an emotional wreck and still post gorgeous pictures of Kihyun and Jooheon.

 

With the money from his side job, Minhyuk was able to buy enough albums to even enter fan signs, along with buying gifts for the boys for when he attended the events. Today, he had with him a music writing notebook for Kihyun and a few music note charms for a bracelet Kihyun wears often, along with dangling earrings, gold rings, and a stuffed bee plush for Jooheon. Wonho was here only with his albums, which was fine, he was about to have the experience of a lifetime meeting his idols. Minhyuk watched the blonde fidget in his seat, obviously eager to meet 2Chain but also slightly uncomfortable by the other Charms in the crowd sneaking pics of him to prove they were at the same fansign as him. Only the arrival of Kihyun and Jooheon kept Minhyuk from yelling at everyone to leave Wonho alone.

 

Kihyun was dressed in a blue stripped button up shirt, slim fitting jeans curved against his legs in the best ways possible. His black hair was gelled back, eyes lined with deep red eyeshadow that made the yellows in his brown eyes sparkle like stars. Minhyuk was entranced, he always was with Kihyun in the room; something about that man’s entire presence made the crowd’s eyes turn to him and made jaws drop at the sight of such beauty. Kihyun smiled cutely—an oxymoron given how almost sexy he looked today—and waved at the crowd of Charms, finding his place at the signing table as Minhyuk pulled out his camera.

 

Wonho whimpered beside Minhyuk, which caused the younger man to turn with worry and surprise. The dancer’s eyes were trained forward toward Kihyun and the photographer had a second to notice the recognition that sparked in Kihyun’s eyes at the sight of Wonho. Something akin to pride curled up in Minhyuk’s stomach; his favorite people were connecting together all because of his suggestion for how Hyungwon should pick a new song to choreograph.

 

Talk about being a cornerstone.

 

Minhyuk had just pulled the camera to his face to take shots of Kihyun when Jooheon entered the room, dressed in all black which made his vibrant platinum white hair stand out even more. Minhyuk’s breath caught in his throat and he pulled the camera down to get a good look with his own two eyes. Gold shined off Jooheon’s nose and cheeks, a beautifully sparkly highlight alongside a soft contour that made his face sharper at the edges. His eyelids were laden with the same red eyeshadow as Kihyun, but it made his face look darker and his eyes look sharper and more concentrated. The photographer shook himself out of his steps and quickly started taking pics, letting the classic introduction and relay of the rules wash over him as he inspected Jooheon through the lens.

 

Given he was so distracted by Jooheon’s beauty, Minhyuk completely missed the announcement of the guest at the fansign and let out a yelp when I.M suddenly appeared in his shots.

 

Minhyuk had never seen I.M before, he didn’t do clubbing which was I.M’s main venues for performing, he didn’t go to raves or anything along those lines. He mostly focused on 2Chain and his job(s), which didn’t give him much time to take out the time to see I.M with his own two eyes. Now that fate had aligned the stars, here he was, seeing three of the most gorgeous men he could imagine.

 

I.M was handsome in a different way, in a softer but still prominent and beautifully harsh way. His eyes were big, lids smothered in a creamy gray that accented his bushy thick eyebrows. His lips were pink and small, turned up in a shy smile as he introduced himself to the crowd. I.M was Kihyun’s height, a little shorter to be exact, and when he stood next to the black haired vocalist, Minhyuk was struck with the thought of how cute this rapper was. How cute and bold and sexy and mature and everything his music said he was and _more_. Minhyuk couldn’t resist the chance to share the news of the guest artist, hopping on Twitter as soon as it was possible.

 

And then I.M spoke.

 

Everyone knew I.M was a low-tone rapper, and he made great use of the contrast between him and Jooheon in their collaboration songs. Still, it was one thing to hear how deep and rich his voice was rapping on a song, it was an entirely different thing to hear how silky but rough his timbre was as he introduced himself and the reason for being a guest. Minhyuk could care less, he was too entranced by the sound to worry about the actually words being spoken.

 

He had to put his phone away though once the fan-signings started, so he got back to taking pictures as various Charms ahead of him got their few minutes with Jooheon and Kihyun. Minhyuk eventually left the room for a moment for a bathroom break, waltzing through the hallway only to run right into the object of his affections just a half hour before.

 

“Hey,” grunted I.M with a warm smile, “you’re Chained2Yoo, aren’t you?”

 

Shock filled Minhyuk’s chest and he wheezed out a cough from behind his face mask. “How did you know?”

 

“Your merch bag says so,” the brunette chuckled lightly and Minhyuk felt blush hit his cheeks. “Why; am I supposed to know you from elsewhere?”

 

“Ah, I don’t know? Maybe?”

 

I.M rose a simple perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Maybe.”

 

Minhyuk panicked. “Can you,” the raven haired man fumbled with his phone to open up the first photo taking app his eyes spotted, which ended up being Snapchat, “take a selfie with me?”

 

Brown eyes widened and Minhyuk knew he was about to say no, but he put on his puppy dog eyes and pouted. “It’s just one picture and it’s Snapchat. Besides this isn’t _your_ event, staff can’t get mad.”

 

“Jooheon is a fan of your works,” the other man said offhandedly and Minhyuk nearly dropped his phone as he positioned himself for the selfie.

 

“He _what_? He’s seen my photos? He looks at my pictures? He knows my account?”

 

I.M grinned ruthlessly and took Minhyuk’s phone, leaning in close with a now-softened smile to take the photo. “There,” he stated happily, “and yes, he does.”

 

The rapper left Minhyuk in shock, but the photographer quickly found his ground again and returned to the signing room just as Wonho was making his way forward. Minhyuk kept all his attention on Wonho’s interactions, how he blushed and stuttered when talking to Kihyun, how his eyes widened when Kihyun laced their fingers together sweetly and thanked him before signing the album. Jooheon grinned happily when Wonho greeted him and Minhyuk smiled warmly. It was so cute seeing Wonho as a fanboy, seeing Wonho starstruck by idols while people were starstruck by _him_. It was almost somewhat like watching internet friends meet, Kihyun and Jooheon knew of Wonho but now they were finally meeting and it was beautiful.

 

Minhyuk smiled from behind the camera but fear found it’s way back in his heart when he realized it was _his_ turn next.

 

Talking with Kihyun was like any other day. “I didn’t know you were friends with Wonutokki members,” the vocalist started casually, opening the album to begin signing. “Definitely bring him around more! He gets flustered so easily, it’s adorable.”

 

Minhyuk giggled. “He’s just completely in love with you, that’s all.” he reached into his bag and passed the sheet music notebook over. “But this is for you to write in. I want to hear more of your compositions!”

 

Kihyun flipped through the book with interest and smiled. “You Charms are the sweetest. What have I done to deserve this affection?” He took Minhyuk’s hands and sighed. “I’m serious, though. About Wonho and Wonutokki. Jooheon and I, we’re a unit, but working with others has always interested us. When I.M debuted, we got to add him to our collection of collaborations, but Wonutokki is different.” he squeezed Minhyuk’s hands lightly before letting go. “Ah, be more stern about your love for 2Chain and get your friends to dance to our songs! Don’t let I.M get all the promo from you three.”

 

“I heard that,” called I.M from across the table, making Kihyun and Minhyuk laugh together like old friends.

 

Jooheon came too soon after that, smiling at Minhyuk like he was a long lost treasure returned to him. “Chained,” he started happily, drawing hearts around his signature in the album Minhyuk silently passed along. “How has today been so far? I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

“Of course,” Minhyuk smiled and hoped his nervousness didn’t make the smile look more like an ugly grimace. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“That it has been,” the rapper looked up from his signature with a cocked head, eyes pooling with emotion Minhyuk couldn’t detect. “Have you missed me?”

 

Minhyuk could feel the blush erupting all over his face as he grabbed at the sleeves of his shirt and sputtered. “No! I mean, yes, but not like insanely, just as much as anyone else would.”

 

With a full body laugh, Jooheon passed the album back. “You’re too cute, I’m glad you made it today.”

 

The photographer nodded, wanting to hid his face in his hands but found solace in reaching down below the table to grab his gifts. He passed the goodies over with no eye contact and coughed gently. “Earrings and a stuffed animal for you. I hope you enjoy.”

 

“Thank you,” he reached over and patted Minhyuk’s head, “Minpuppy.”

 

Minhyuk’s stomach swooped and his eyes widened drastically with an inordinate amount of fear. Did Jooheon find his personal account? _Time to fucking deactivate_. “Minpuppy?”

 

“Yeah! You remind me of a puppy, I think when we first met you wore this little hat with puppy ears on it.”

 

Jooheon wasn’t wrong, but the fear that he knew Minhyuk’s account still haunted the other man. “Oh,” he started shakily, “Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A comfortable silence swam between the two before staff shooed Minhyuk away and he resettled next to Wonho, who was still reeling from his experience. The rest of the fan sign went smoothly, I.M wandered through the crowd and chatted with various Charms, along with picking missions for 2Chain to complete after all the signings were over.

 

It was in the last few minutes of the event that the One Love music video was shown.

 

“Ah,” Kihyun started, biting his bottom lip in some nervous gesture Minhyuk recalled seeing maybe once or twice. “Jooheon and I wanted to share an important fact about our lives with you all. About my life.”

 

The room was silent as Kihyun turned to face Jooheon. “We’ve been talking about showing you all our One Love music video, but there’s two different versions. One of which is slightly, controversial if you will.”

 

Jooheon picked up the speech. “We trust our Charms to be respectful and understanding, we trust you all to know that this may be a _new day and a new me_ to you all, but it’s just a _new day same me_ for us.”

 

The two looked at each other with something Minhyuk felt invasive seeing, like this was a private moment he shouldn’t be a part of. When the music video started, that’s when he knew. When Kihyun stood on a balcony, singing out into the wind and very obviously masculine arms wrapped around his waste and _Jooheon_ was there, face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck, whispering his rap into the vocalist’s skin, that Minhyuk knew what that look truly was. When they almost kissed, with lips too close for it not to be a kiss but far enough that it wasn’t, Minhyuk felt the tears in his eyes from the joy of this moment.

 

In a way, everything the two had been doing since debut came into better focus. They weren’t close just because they worked together, they weren’t so affectionate just for fanservice, not this was real. This was their real one love together and they were sharing it with Charms.

 

Minhyuk cried.

 

He was so happy that Kihyun and Jooheon felt so comfortable with their fans to reveal this personal aspect of their relationship. He was so happy that the idols he looked up to, the idols he spent so much of his time on, were queer like him. Everything about the moment made him sob and Wonho had to pat his back and hold him until he calmed down. Kihyun himself looked like he was about to cry, announcing then and there in front of Charms, that he was bisexual and had waited so long to be able to say those words freely and be _himself_. Jooheon, who didn’t speak up after the music video ended, simply took Kihyun’s hand in his and smiled that loving smile Minhyuk had spent years unable to identify but now could put a name to.

 

_thank you @yookihyunster for being so brave and trusting with us charms_


End file.
